drpswfandomcom-20200214-history
Brililin Kedali
DM Handle Taeadra Description Eye Color: Green Hair Color: Black Height: 5'8" Weight: 125 Age: 26 Place of Origin: Illian Stats Rank: Tower Guard Warder Weapon Score: 13 Paths and Disciplines: Primary Weapon: Twin Katanas Secondary Weapon: Quarterstaff Tertiary Weapon: Composite Short Bow History Bril is the youngest of 11 children; all girls. Her father desperately wanted a son, but since fate handed him only daughters, he took Bril under his wing and taught her all the things he would have taught a son. At an early age Bril’s father began to groom her as if she had been any other boy. By the time she was only 8 she had learned to throw knives and even occasionally held her father’s sword, though it was still much too big for her. At the age of 10, Bril was in town with her father picking up supplies for his fishing business when she got her first glimpse of a Warder. At first Bril was just impressed with the look of the man she had seen; dangerous, just sitting there on his horse he oozed danger for anyone who was dumb enough to even think of attacking him. After relentless questions from Bril, her father finally told her just exactly what the man was, and what the woman was that he was accompanying. Aes Sedai..Bril had never thought she would ever come near an Aes Sedai. As her father went on to the next shop Bril broke away from him and headed straight for the Warder. With a quick but brief introduction she began to pester the man with questions of how one became a Warder, she didn’t even stop when the Warder told her to go. After that day Bril made it her quest to find out as much about Warders as she possible could. By her sixteenth name day she had decided what she would do. She would set out to Tar Valon, she may not make it as a Warder, but she would give it her all. For years she had been practicing with small knives and to this day she doesn’t leave the house without at least 10 hidden about her body. She has since learned some control over the sword that was once her fathers, but was given to her once her father accepted what she wanted to do in life. At nearly nineteen she left home for the Tower and to begin her new life. Bril has spent many years in Warders Yards honing her body to as close to physical perfection as she can. She knows, perhaps more so than her opponents, that as a woman of smaller stature, she is at a disadvantage, but never once has she let that affect her training or her fighting. Bril simply works twice as hard as her fellow Tower Guards to ensure that when the moment comes, she is as ready to fight, and as able, as they. Though not bonded, Bril devotes herself to the White Tower no less than any Warder walking the Yards. She would give her life freely in defense of anyone sworn to the Towers. And so her story continues, but it is just a beginning....... Category:WS 13 Category:Biographies Category:Warder Bios Category:Tower Guard